Renouveau
by thomasgarnier37
Summary: Elsa, la reine des neiges, arrive à Storybrooke quelques minutes après la fin de l'épisode 3x22, une fiction qui pourrait bien devenir concrète dans la saison 4 !
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fiction, qui se déroule quelques minutes après la fin de l'épisode 3x22. Désolé si quelques erreurs m'ont échappé, j'ai 14 ans, et écrire une fiction me permettra, je l'espère, de progresser ! Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum la façon dont les contes sont introduits dans la série, et je pense bien que cette fiction pourrait devenir réalité dans la saison 4 !

_Note:_ Si vous aimez imprimer les fictions pour les lire ensuite, contactez-moi en privé pour que je vous envois le fichier spécifique et mis en page , j'édite chaque chapitre sous la forme d'un roman de poche.

_Disclaimer:_ Je ne gagne rien avec cette fiction, les personnes et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la société ABC.

* * *

Il était 21 heures à Storybrooke, Emma se sentait désolée de son acte, avoir ramené la femme de Robin brisant ainsi la relation entre ce dernier et Regina. Mais en même temps soulagée d'être revenue dans le présent avec Killian, en ayant sauvé une femme lors de son voyage dans le passé.

Dans la grange où Killian et Emma furent ramenés à notre époque par un portail temporelle ouvert par la sorcière de l'ouest Zelena, la jarre, un des quatre éléments permettant le voyage dans le temps, s'ouvrit soudainement et un liquide bleu coula sur les traces du cercle temporel. Une silhouette de femme se forma de cette substance, pour devenir une femme vêtue d'une robe bleu, et de pouvoir magique glaceux.

Marchant d'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la ville, où les principales têtes de Storybrooke étaient réunies.

« -Je désire parler à Blanche Neige. Dit-elle d'un ton glaçant, mais en même temps attachant.

-C'est moi, mais ici on m'ap… répondit Mary-Margaret avant qu'Elsa ne la prenne dans ses bras en criant son nom. Interloquée, et encore la bouche ouverte, elle termina tout de même sa phrase en reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée : -pelle Mary-Margaret. Elle continua :

-Heu… Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ?

-Je suis la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, je suis ta sœur, j'ai traversé le temps et les royaumes pour te retrouver !

-Ma…sœur ? dit-elle choquée. C'est impossible, je n'en ai jamais eu.

-A ta naissance, et avant leur mort, mes parents, nos parents ont passé un marché avec un certain Rumplestilskin. Il t'a emmenée alors que tu n'avais que trois jours.

-Mes parents étaient le roi Léopold et Eva, je ne peux pas y croire, ils me l'auraient dit. Continua-t-elle refusant d'y croire.

-Le prix de cet accord était le silence de nos parents, et de ceux qui t'ont élevée.

-Alors prouvez moi ce que vous venez de dire.

Elsa enleva alors un collier autour de son cou, celui-ci avait une forme de colombe, et était en verre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un bout de papier qu'elle déplia. De loin, les habitants de la ville présents, dont Emma, Kilian, et David, le mari de Mary-Margaret, observaient la scène, aussi choqués que la plus concernée. Mary-Margaret, qui attendait, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il contenait se raidit lorsqu'elle comprit quel était ce papier. C'était la lettre que David, alias Charmant dans le monde de la forêt enchantée, avait envoyée à Mary-Margaret, Blanche-Neige dans cette même foret, pour lui dévoiler son amour juste avant son mariage avec la fille du roi Midas, qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle n'y cru pas au début, croyant que tout cela était un rêve, puis se demanda comment elle se l'était procurée, mais David lui posa cette question en premier :

-Comment as-tu eu ça ? Mary-Margaret m'a dit qu'elle avait finie en cendre dans le château de mon père.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça David. Dit tout bas sa femme mais juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Je l'ai déposée dans une des prisons du château, le soir où ton père m'a enfermée.

-Ce qui n'explique pas comment cette dame a pu la récupérer. Ajouta David, qui n'en voulait pourtant pas plus que ça à sa bien-aimée, car cet acte lui paraissait banal.

-J'ai été enfermée dans cette prison. Dit Elsa. J'étais sur la piste de ma sœur quand la méchante reine m'a arrêtée, jugeant que j'allai devenir trop dangereuse pour elle. Elle ne m'a pas tuée car je n'avais que 16 ans, mais elle l'aurait fait si j'avais été plus âgée. J'ai découvert cette lettre et ai compris que Blanche était passée par là peu de temps avant moi.

-Si tu étais dans la foret enchanté peu avant moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été transportée ici par la malédiction ? Demanda Mary-Margaret.

-Je me suis échappée avec la lettre, et suis retournée dans mon royaume pour la montrer à mes parents, mais ceux-ci étaient malheureusement morts, alors j'ai continué de te chercher en vain jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mary-Margaret prit David à part et lui expliqua qu'elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur l'amour que lui portaient ses parents. Et que ce que venait de dire Elsa correspondait parfaitement à la réalité. David, surpris, décida d'y croire également, ils invitèrent Elsa à boire un café chez Granny sous les yeux subjugués des habitants de Storybrooke.

Au moment de se dire bonne nuit, Emma, Killian, David et sa femme, puis enfin Elsa, furent surpris par Regina sur la place de la ville. Tous prirent peur car ils savaient que celle-ci était remontée contre Emma à cause de sa négligence quant aux conséquences de son acte dans le passé sur le présent.

Regina, ainsi redevenue la méchante reine, essuya une larme de ses yeux, puis commença à former une boule de feu entre ses mains. Elsa s'avança devant ses compagnons avant que Regina ne jette la boule et la gela, usant de son pouvoir de glace. La méchante reine ne l'avait pas vue, et ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans ce monde.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Cria la reine, ne voulant pas que celle-ci ne s'interpose dans le combat

-Je suis venue voir ma sœur. Répondit Elsa d'un ton moqueur.

-Ta sœur ? Désolée, mais Anna n'est pas ici. Rit t-elle en lui disant.

-Ce n'est pas d'elle dont il est question, en fait je l'ai déjà trouvée, elle est ici. Mais puisque tu veux tuer sa fille, c'est moi que tu vas devoir combattre.

Regina et Elsa commencèrent à se battre, usant chacune de leur magie respective, la noire pour la première et la glace pour la deuxième. Cette dernière faisait partie de la magie blanche, la magie du bien, et qui gagne toujours selon Henry.

La reine des neiges, du nom qu'Emma la connaissait, puisque celle-ci avait été voir le film d'animation avec son fils pendant leur année à New-York, transforma l'eau de la fontaine à côté d'elle en boules de neige, solides comme des boules de pétanque, et gelant au contact. Regina en reçut une en pleine jambe, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière, et arriver sur la tête. Le choc fut si violent que les personnes présentes eurent le reflex d'appeler les secours, même si la blessée n'était autre que la méchante reine, qui les avait emmenés à Storybrooke sous une malédiction, puis sous une autre en étant cette fois-ci gentille, avant de redevenir méchante en partie à cause d'Emma.

Les principales figures de la ville accompagnèrent en compagnie d'Elsa Regina, qui était désormais dans la salle d'opération de l'hôpital, sous la direction du docteur Whale. Au bout d'une heure, ce dernier en sortit pour expliquer aux personnes présentes que son état s'aggrave et que les médecins manquent de temps, en avoir un peu plus en serait la solution. Elsa proposa alors :

-J'ai une idée, dans mon royaume, nous gelons les cœurs des personnes souffrantes pour que les médecins puissent bénéficier de plus de temps pour les opérations. Je pourrai faire la même avec Regina. Emma et Elsa s'éclipsèrent pour pouvoir en discuter à l'abri des regards :

-C'est une bonne idée, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Regina, mais je l'ai fait involontairement, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait me tuer. Commença Emma.

-Je comprends, mais une fois son cœur gelé, il ne pourra pas rester dans sa poitrine, il faudra le cacher en lieu sûr, en connais-tu un ici ?

Emma repensa à son arrivée à Storybrooke, l'horloge s'était alors remise à fonctionner, ce qui lui donna une idée.

-Je sais, lorsqu'Henry m'a poussée à venir ici pour la première fois, il m'a dit que l'horloge refonctionna grâce à moi. Ce pourrait être une bonne cachette, il y a une petite boite sous ses engrenages.

-Parfait, je vais geler son cœur, puis je te le donnerai pour que tu ailles le cacher. Mais fais bien attention, une fois gelé, il sera encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Et je sais que si elle a essayé de te tuer, tu ne lui en veux pas, car tu vois le bon coté en elle, même si tu es en partie responsable de sa colère ce soir. Lui répondit Elsa.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent auprès de Mary-Margaret, David et Killian pour leur expliquer le déroulement de leur décision, ceux-ci la trouvèrent juste et astucieuse. Elles partirent ensuite dans la salle d'opération pour prévenir le corps chirurgical de leur action. Emma, ne souhaitant pas voir Elsa prendre et geler le cœur de Regina, se retourna. Elsa lui donna ensuite dans une poche hermétique et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester au froid, et que sa magie le garderait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Regina soit guérie.

La soirée se termina de cette façon, Emma alla mettre le cœur à sa place en haut de l'horloge de Storybrooke dans la discrétion la plus totale. Et Elsa, sans domicile pour la nuit, se fit invitée par Mary-Margaret et David à dormir chez eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Regina était à l'hôpital et qu'Elsa était arrivée à Storybrooke. Cette dernière lui rendit visite tous les jours en la regardant d'un air laissant penser qu'elles se connaissaient un peu plus qu'une soirée où Regina l'a enfermée dans la prison de son château.

Emma arriva lorsqu'Elsa tenait dans ses mains celles de la maire. Surprise, elle ne dit rien, mais se retint de lui demander si la reine des neiges et la méchante reine avaient un passé commun plus important que celui qui lui avait été décrit.

Mary-Margaret arriva également dans la chambre et demanda des nouvelles de Regina :

-Ça ne va pas mieux depuis l'accident. Répondit Elsa.

Toutes trois regardèrent Regina et eurent un pincement de lèvre à cause des doutes que le docteur Whale leur avait émis. Elle continua :

-Emma, son cœur est-il toujours là où tu l'as mis ?

-Sûrement, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, je vérifierai demain soir, aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail.

-Ok. Blanche, Mary-Margaret pardon, confondit-elle, va me faire visiter la ville et quelques personnes que j'ai connues autrefois. Termina Elsa.

Emma, qui avait maintenant deux doutes sur elle, se tut une deuxième fois et laissa les deux sœurs ensemble pour retourner au commissariat.

À son arrivée dans son bureau, celui du shérif, elle remarqua que ses affaires avaient changé de place, elle chercha si rien n'avait été volé, et découvrit une lettre sous un dossier, elle l'ouvra, et lut:

"Emma,

Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne m'avez jamais rencontré, mais nous devons nous voir, j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire à propos d'Elsa, je sais des choses sur elle que vous devez apprendre. Si vous acceptez, rendez-vous dans la grange où les voyages temporels eurent lieu, à 23H.

H."

Surprise pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se dit tout d'abord que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de s'y rendre, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas de qui était ce message. Mais en relisant "A propos d'Elsa", elle en décida le contraire en se disant qu'elle aurait enfin des réponses à ses questions.

Dans un autre monde, Arendelle, à une autre époque. Le mariage d'Anna, la sœur d'Elsa, avec le vendeur de blocs de glace Kristoff s'était déroulé il y a quelques jours. Mais la méchante reine de la forêt enchantée était intervenue dans celui-ci, comme pour celui de Charmant et Blanche-Neige. Et tint le même discours :

-Bientôt, tout ce que vous aimez, absolument tout ce que vous aimez, vous ici présents, vous sera enlevé, et pour toujours. Et de votre malheur, j'en tirerai ma plus grande victoire ! Je jure de réduire à néant votre bonheur, je le jure quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Mais elle ajouta une phrase supplémentaire lors de son discours :

-Tout ceci est de la faute de votre reine, si elle ne se rend pas à mon château dans moins de cinq jours, je tiendrai ma promesse. C'est la seule option que je vous offre, sinon ce mariage sera le dernier bonheur que votre royaume vivra.

Elle fit alors apparaître un sablier et le retourna, qui indiquait les jours restant à Elsa pour se rendre chez elle. Elle termina :

-Si ce sablier est vide alors que votre reine n'est toujours pas chez moi, vous pouvez dire adieu à cette joie que vous avez aujourd'hui.

Elle disparut dans un nuage violet laissant toutes les personnes dans le château sous le choc. Mais Anna et Kristoff décidèrent de terminer leur mariage comme il avait été préparé, et de repenser aux dires de la méchante reine le lendemain.

À Storybrooke, de nos jours, il était 21 heures, Mary-Margaret et sa sœur revenaient de la forêt, elles expliquèrent à Emma, Chez Granny's, qu'elles avaient discuté tout l'après-midi en se baladant dans les bois, et qu'Elsa avait fait quelques démonstrations de sa magie, nouvelle dans la ville.

Emma n'y fit guère attention, elle pensait à son rendez-vous avec un certain H. Elle avait beau avoir vu le film La Reine Des Neiges au cinéma quelques mois auparavant, elle était plus concentrée sur son fils Henry pendant qu'elle le regardait, que sur l'histoire. C'est pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quel personnage avait un nom commençant par un H.

Mary-Margaret, sa mère, remarqua qu'elle était pensive et pas dans son état normal. Elle lui demanda, en essayant de ne pas l'énerver :

-Emma, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Rien, répondit-elle, je suis juste fatiguée de ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai été bouleversée, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. J'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur cachée, elle t'a permis d'éviter la colère de Regina. Celle-ci est peut-être à l'hôpital en ce moment, mais grâce à Elsa, son rétablissement peut se faire dans de bonnes conditions désormais.

Elsa la regardait le menton dans les mains, et les yeux au bord des larmes, tout en souriant. Mary-Margaret la vit et les deux sœurs se prirent dans leurs bras et se serrèrent devant Emma, qui se joignit à elles avant de repenser à son rendez-vous.

Elle leur dit qu'elle allait se reposer, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la grange.

Elle marchait doucement car elle devait contourner la forêt, et trébucha sur un gant en soie blanc, elle le prit avec elle, et continua vers la grange. Arrivée devant, la porte était ouverte, elle entra et vit un petit feu de bois là où elle avait été emportée, avec Killian, dans le passé.

Une silhouette apparue, celle d'un homme.


End file.
